This is a competitive renewal proposal for an MHCRC Grant. It requests support for four Core Facilities and three Research Projects. Three of the four facilities were supported by the original MHCRC Grant: the Computer Center, Biometrics Assessment and Training Facility, and the Auditory Psychophysiology Facility. We now request suport for a fourth Facility, a Neuroendocrine Sleep Physiology Laboratory, to be used both by members of the Center Grant and other scientists at New York State Psychiatric Institute. This new facility repesents an innovative strategy in the synthesis of psychophysiological measures of sleep and endocrine functions over continuous periods of time, in order to identify circadian rhythms and patterns as well as relationships among the individual variables. It is proposed that Dr. Puig-Antich be Director of this new Facility. He has established and run the sleep laboratory at our Institute for the past two years, which will provide the basis for the new expanded Core Facility. In addition to his administrative expertise in this area, his research interests require the availability of integrated and continuous measures of psychophysiological and neuroendocrine measures in his investigations of correlates and characteristics of childhood and adolescent depression. We are asking support for three research projects. Two, conducted by Drs. Ehrhardt and Meyer-Bahlburg, and by Dr. Shaffer, were supported in the original MHCRC Grant. These concern, respectively, the psychoendocrinology of puberty and psychiatric disorders in children and adolescents with neurological abnormality. In addition, support is being requested for a program of research by Dr. Puig-Antich concerning adolescent depression and conduct disorder. In this study, he seeks to test the hypothesis that, in adolescents who simultaneously manifest characteristics of conduct disorder and major depression, psychopharmacological treatment of the latter will ameliorate or remove.